1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recycling, and more particularly, to a device for securing a bundle of newspapers for transportation to a recycling location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recycling of newspapers commenced when it was recognized that a disproportional amount of landfill space was being taken up by newspapers and that newspapers themselves did not biodegrade as quickly as other elements in a landfill. The newspapers themselves could be chemically treated and be converted into new print paper for use.
Municipalities commenced the recycling by establishing recycling centers within the municipality where residents could drop off their newspapers, and in many municipalities, this eventually evolved into special collection days at the curb for recycled materials such as cans, bottles, and bundled newspapers.
The problem facing all individuals wishing to recycle their newspapers was a quick and easy way in which to bundle the newspapers in order to transport them either to a recycling center or to the curb for curbside pickup, while at the same time insuring that the bundle would not be too heavy, but would be secured so that the elements would not effect it such that the newspapers would be blown throughout the neighborhood.
The simplest and easy way to secure a bundle or bale of newspapers was to cut a string of sufficient length such that it could be wrapped lengthwise and widthwise about the bale or bundle of newspapers and tied on one side, the secured string or twine serving as a handle to lift and transport the newspapers to the desired location. Unfortunately, some people such as the elderly or infirm lack the strength or dexterity to maneuver the bundle or bale of newspapers as stated, and to secure the string or twine.
The recycling requirement thus led to a plurality of devices designed to assist the individual in stacking the newspapers and baling the newspapers. These came in the forms of receptacles or baling and storage containers and the like which identified to the individual as to where to stack the newspapers and position the cord or twine, and assisted in maintaining the position of the cord or twine while the individual secured the cord or twine in a knot.
Applicant's invention allows for the quick and facile securing of a bundle or bale of newspapers by an individual regardless of the individual's age or condition, does not require the individual to tie a knot in order to secure the bundle or bale of newspapers, and provides for a biodegradable handle member for the ease of lifting and transportation of the bundle or bale of newspapers to a desired location.